Odd's Seven Years Bad Luck
by ashboy
Summary: Okay.Well this is a Flash Back of Odd having a moment as a child. and How how started cutting. This is mainly like a Prequel to a story that I do plan on posting at some point. ONE SHOT


**hey everybody it's 3:00 a.m. where i'm at code lyoko does not belong to me their are sexual references in this I got the idea from when my cousin broke her mirror earlier today it's just suppose to be a flashback for why odd cuts and took me about an hour to write and i don't know why i just love writing depressing things. please ignore any grammar mistakes okay i'm tired.**

 **Odd's seven years bad luck**

 **Third Person**

Odd looked at the red marks at his arms not knowing what to do. Suddenly his mind took him on a trip. A trip to remember how all of this began. With a simple handheld mirror. Odd was a very simply boy on the outside he looked just like any other middle schooler just their to learn and hang out with his friends. But on the inside was a whole different story. It all started when he was four and his oldest sister Adelia had pranked him...again. Odd wasn't always the smartest kid. He had tons of older sisters and with him beings the youngest out of them all, he was made to be the perfect target.

XXXFLASHBACKXXX

Odd got locked in the closet, because his sister told him that kiwi was trapped in their. It turned out to all be a lie. the only thing that was in the small closet was a small handheld mirror. Odd looked into the mirror to see his four year old self with tear stained eyes. Odd's parents were never home when he was little and all of his other sisters had better things to do so he was always stuck with Adelia.

Adelia always did this. She would trick him then lock him up somewhere until it's time to do chores or eat. At least this time she was nice and put some water, chips, and a flashlight in their with him. Odd was wearing a pink long sleeved sweater with purple sweatpants. Odd was fed up with being bullied and pushed around by Adelia.

Suddenly he heard a bang against the door and loud music. He could also hear people screaming in the background. Adelia must be having another party. Odd might not be school smart but for a boy his age (thanks to Adelia) he knew what words like slut, whore, prostate, stripper, etc. meant. Adelia was sort of a stripper, or well that was here job, and every time he was left alone with her he could hear sounds of pleasure. Oh, how it bothered him. Thanks to the sounds of pleasure and the bump against the door he dropped the handheld mirror and it broke. before he could pick up the mirror, the closet door opened to reveal Adelia shirtless.

"Is this the boy", he heard a man ask. "yes you can play with him as much as you like as long as i get my fifty bucks", Adelia told the man.

This was the worst part. Every time Adelia had her 'special' party she always let some person 'play' with him. This is the only time he's aloud out of the special place that she chose for the party.

"Deal",the man said.

Adelia grabbed Odd's arm and lead him down into the basement, where their was a bed and a dresser.

"come now my pretty don't be shy my name's Peter and you must be Odd. Now let's get ready for our two hours together. i paid your sister good money to do whatever I want to you.", Peter said. After that statement peter started ripping off all of Odd's clothes and handcuffed his hands to the bed set. Peter started to work his magic. He started with the top of Odd or well in Peter's case O. He worked by first sticking his tongue down O's throat. Odd was use to this kind of thing. This was the reason that he always wore long sleeved pants and shirts. To hide the bruises and hickeys.

Next step for peter was to drown odd in hickeys. Peter stopped what he was doing, and started undoing his belt. Once his belt was undone he took the tip of his cock and shoved it in Odd's mouth. "now listen carefully. I want you to suck on this like the good little slut you are. Understand,"peter explained.

Instead of getting a direct answer Odd did as he was told and sucked on it. "Now while you do this i'm going to get you ready for part two," Peter said simply. While Odd was doing as he was told Peter got a bottle of lube and rubbed it on his hands. "Now turn around," Peter order, and Odd did as he was told. First peter stuck one finger in Odd's ass. Soon one became two, and before he knew it his whole fist was in Odd. Peter took out his fist and instead of going soft he just put his whole dick in Odd. All Odd did was scream out in pain. Next thing he knew the two hours were up and he could return to his closet.

"By now Odd was back in the closet with the broken glass. Being so fed up with his life Odd rolled up his sleeves, picked up a piece of broken glass, and began cutting his arms and wrist being careful of his veins.

XXXFLASHBACKOVERXXX

Even though that happened a long time ago Odd still never forgot about it. Even though he's a Lyoko Warrior his sister still does things like that when he's home for breaks. Plus he still sees peter, but this is something that he will never, NEVER let the others know about.

 **sup I hope that this was good if you would like PM me if you would like a certain story. It has been revised, but don't expect much because I wrote this three or four years ago and my grammar is still shit. Also about the original story it is still a work in progress. If you check out my wattpad it's where I usually publish stories and I have so many unpublish, but I try to mainly get them all done before publishing. My problem is that I have this thing to where if the story isn't published yet, then I have to make sure everything about is just how I want it before it goes up.**


End file.
